A Lifetime
by Muldoon22
Summary: As requested by dayjaupallnightwhite. Natasha and Steve meet first during his war bonds tour and fall in love, but when she leaves one night, it hurts him. But soon, he is lost in the Arctic and found in 2011, where he runs into her yet again, complicating things.
1. Chapter 1

**1944**

Steve sat in his dressing room in preparation of his next show. The tour was now in Boston. It was the first time he had been anywhere in the United States other than New York.

The stage manager appeared to tell Steve he was on in five minutes. He nodded in acknowledgement and the manager left. Steve wasn't entirely anticipating this. He wanted to go onto the battlefield, actually contribute to the effort, instead of being simply a promoter.

He sighed and slipped on his mask and picked up his shield. The upside was he now knew the script off by heart, so he no longer needed to read off the back of his shield. He got to the stage and waited for his cue while the women dancers got the crowd psyched up. The director gave him the cue and he ran out, doing his part. He was about five minutes into his lines when he caught a glimpse of one of the dancers. Sure, the others were pretty as well, but this one: she was gorgeous. She had short red hair and had a brilliant smile plastered on her face. She looked to him as well, still smiling. He swallowed and continued with his lines. But around the time the actor playing Hitler came out, a blonde haired dancer slipped and knocked down four of the women, including the red haired one. The show stopped and the stage hands rushed to assist the fallen dancers. Steve rushed over as well and removed his mask, kneeling down in front of the dancer that caught his eye.

"You alright, ma'am?" he asked, taking her hand into his. She looked at him and smiled.

"A bit shaken up." the stage hands were escorting the injured dancers off stage and told the audience that the days performance was postponed. Steve picked the woman up and carried her offstage.

"What's your name, ma'am?"

"Natalie. Natalie Rushman."

"That's a beautiful name, Natalie."

"Thank you."

He brought her into the women's dressing room and set her down on a bench.

"Well, ma'am, I shouldn't be in here, so i'll take my leave." Steve said, turning to walk away before getting turned back around by Natalie. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I want to reward you. Meet me for a date at 8?"

Steve blushed. It was the first time a woman asked him out. "Sure. I'll see you at 8." and he exited, avoiding eye contact with the changing women.

* * *

Steve stood outside the dressing room of Natalie. He was five minutes early, but he didn't want to be late. She stepped out a minute later, Steve's jaw slightly falling. He had on a dazzling red dress that really complimented her fiery hair.

"You look...amazing." Steve said. She blushed.

"Thank you." she replied. "Shall we go?"

She linked her arm with his and they went. He took her to a local carnival, where they played the games, one of which he won her a stuffed raccoon teddy bear, they ate some carnival food and finally they rode the Ferris wheel.

"It's really peaceful up here." he said when the wheel stopped at the top.

"I agree." Natalie replied, looking up at the starry night.

They fell silent for a moment until Steve spoke again. "You know, this is my first date."

She looked at him, surprised. "You're joking."

"No. Before I became Captain America, no woman would think of taking me out unless my friend Bucky saddled them into a double date. Now, people throw themselves at me me because of my title."

She saw a sad look on his face. "I'm not one of those people. I asked you out because you helped me. And getting to go out with you tonight, I see so much more than others do. You're Steve Rogers. Me, I'm just a pretty face to a lot."

"Not to me." Steve replied. They looked into each other eyes and found themselves kissing. The wheel began turning again and when they were at the foot of the bottom, the operator smiled to himself.

"Young love." he said.

It was 10:30 and Steve escorted Natalie back to her room.

"I had a great time tonight." she said, unlocking the door.

"Me too."

"Want to come in? I could put on some coffee."

"We shouldn't. We fly for Philadelphia bright and early."

She nodded. "Right, I forgot."

Steve scratched his head "We could do something in Philly if you want."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Steve returned the smile. "Well, I see you then."

"Alright. Can I have Rodney?"

"What?"

She pointed to the raccoon in his hands. He gave her a joking look. "You gave it a name?"

"Force of habit. I named all my dolls as a child, it made them feel real." she said, taking the raccoon and slightly cuddling it.

He accepted this and gave her a salute. "Until tomorrow, ma'am."

"Steve, call me Nat." she said.

"Alright, until tomorrow. Nat." and with that, he walked away, Natalie shutting her door behind her.

* * *

Throughout the tour, from Philly to Miami and everywhere else, Steve and Natalie spent all their time together, occasionally making the front page. It was regarded as a whirlwind, but they never read any of the stories. Their activities would range from ice skating at a rink, to taking in the latest picture. They celebrated his birthday in St. Louis by having a picnic in an isolated forest. They became virtually inseparable. That is, until they got to LA.

Steve had noticed that day she seemed a bit off that day, seeming a bit rattled. She insisted she was alright. He still felt something was wrong, so that night he went to her dressing room.

He knocked once and she opened the door for him.

"Oh. Hey." she answered.

"Nat, I'm worried about you. You're not yourself today, can you tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed and let him in. "I just feel as though, now the tour is wrapping, you don't want to see me anymore."

He looked shocked. "That's crazy. I- I-"

"You what?"

"I love you."

She stared at him, her eyes watering. She moved in to kiss him and he reciprocated. They kissed passionately and moved to the bed, where they lay and eventually fell asleep there.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning and Steve was still asleep, but Natalie was up, packing up her things and opened a window. She turned back to Steve and whispered sadly, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Steve." and with that she climbed through the window and disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**2011**

The men on the expedition canvassed the ice riddled plane located in the Arctic. One wiped away some ice near the controls. "Sir!" he called to his superior.

The man walked over and was shocked. "Looks like the general will be having something to celebrate."

* * *

Steve awoke, wondering where he was. He heard a game on the radio and sat up to see he was in a hospital room. A woman in a white shirt and tie came in.

"Good morning." the agent said, checking her watch. "Or should I say afternoon."

Steve looked confused. He looked around for a moment. "Where am I?"

"You're in a recovery room in New York City." she answered.

He looked around again, this time fixating on the radio. He turned back to her in disbelief. "Where am I really?" The agent tried to hide her confusion with a smile. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The game. It's from May 1941. I know cause I was there."

The agent's face fell. Steve stood up and walked to her. "I'm gonna ask you again. Where am I?"

She pressed a button on a remote hidden in her hand. "Captain Rogers-"

"Who are you!" he yelled, as the room's door opened And two armed men entered. Steve stepped back.

Seconds later, they were flung through the wall, revealing the recovery room was a set. Out of fear and confusion, Steve fled.

"Captain Rogers, wait!" she yelled as Steve barged through the set's doors. "All agents, Code 13!"

* * *

"So you sure you want to eat that?" Clint Barton asked as he and Natasha Romanoff, his partner and girlfriend walked towards the SHIELD building near Times Square. He was indicating a weird looking piece of candy in her hand. She looked at it and threw it away. "Suppose not, now." Clint smirked and she punched him lightly on the arm. As they approached the building, they saw a fellow agent rushing towards it.

"What's the hurry, Agent Curry?" Clint asked, jokingly, but the agent turned out to actually be named Curry.

"Code 13 is in effect."

Clint and Natasha looked confused. "Code 13?" she asked.

The doors to the headquarters burst open, and Steve came into view. Her eyes went wide. He looked their way, but did not see them. As he turned to run the other way, Curry pulled out his gun and was about to fire when Natasha slapped the gun out of his hands. "Are you insane?!" Clint agreed. Yeah, man, this is a highly populated area."

Natasha nodded, angrily, knowing that wasn't why she did that."

They all followed him to Times Square, where they found him surrounded by agents.

"Stand down, soldier!" they heard Fury yell.

They watched as they saw Fury and Steve talk. Natasha's mind was racing at the sight of him.

"I thought he died 70 years ago." she heard Clint say to Agent Curry.

"So did I." she sad silently and sadly.

They watched as Fury motioned to an agent behind Steve, who snuck up on him and knocked him out, filling Natasha with rage.

"What the-" she said, beginning to walk over before Clint stopped her.

"He could have caused a scene." he said. "Let's go back to headquarters, maybe we'll get to meet him." he and Curry walked away, leaving Natasha watch as medics loaded Steve into an SUV.

"If only you knew." she said.

* * *

Steve awoke once again, this time in a more modern room. He looked up to see a different agent looking at him.

"Captain Rogers, I'm Maria Hill. Welcome to the year 2011." she said.

"Was knocking me out necessary?" he asked.

"It was a precaution. Didn't want you running off again."

"Who do you work for?"

"I work for SHIELD. Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate."

"Huh. Howard discussed something like that once."

"He was the one who founded it, alongside Peggy Carter."

Steve perked at her mention. "Is she alive?"

Hill shook her head no. "I'm afraid she was murdered in 1952 by an ex-boyfriend."

Steve looked shocked. "And hat about Howard?"

"Died in 1987."

Steve nodded. "Once more question: What about Natalie Rushman?"

Hill furrowed her brow. "Who?"

"She was a dancer with the war bond tour and my...very close friend."

"I'm afraid there is no record of a Natalie Rushman." Hill replied. Steve looked sad. In a room looking down on the conversation, Natasha watched, feeling his pain.

"We were hoping you'd accept some visits from high ranking agents in a possibility of joining."

Steve nodded. "I suppose."

"Alright. We'll set you up in more suitable quarters and we'll send in a select few." she said as she left.

When she exited, Natasha approached her. "I wish to be one of the few to meet with him."

"Alright." and Hill walked away.

Natasha breathed in deeply. Soon she'd be face to face with the man she left 70 years ago.

* * *

Steve spent the afternoon meeting with agents who were related to his Howling Commandos. Such as Reggie Dugan, grandson of Dum Dum and Linda Morita, niece of Jim.

It was now Natasha's turn. She spent a lot of time thinking of how to introduce herself, or even, in a very girly manner, decide what to wear. She settled on her casual attire, yellow jacket, black shirt, jeans. She stood outside his door, and noticed next door agents recording the meetings.

"Turn those cameras off." she ordered.

"Director Fury-"

"Turn. Them. Off."

The agents complied and turned them off, leaving the room.

She breathed in and knocked.

"It's open." Steve called. To hear his voice again sent a shiver through her. She opened the door and shut it.

Steve wasn't looking at her, rather preparing a bag to go to the gym.

"Best make this quick, I am going out in a few minutes." he said, still not looking at her.

"Hi, Steve." she said. She saw his head look up.

That voice, he thought to himself, it can't be. He turned around and saw her, still looking the way she did 70 years ago. He dropped the tape he had in his hand

"It can't be."

"Nothing's impossible." she said weakly. He walked to her, examine her.

"Natalie. How?"

"It's Natasha. Natasha Romanoff."

Steve seemed thrown off. "Different name. Guess thats why they had no record of you." he said, walking away. She seemed confused.

"Don't you have anything to say to me? After all these years?" she asked, hopeful.

He looked at her, pained. "No. At least not until you have anything to say to me."

"I know what you mean-"

"Natalie- Natasha, I don't even know what to call you anymore."

"...Just call me Nat." she said quietly. "Why are you being hostile towards me? I'm here."

"But where were you 70 years ago?" he replied, eyes burning.

"Steve, I had to go."

"You didn't even say goodbye. I thought you loved me."

Natasha looked hurt. "Of course I did. I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye. I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you did. I woke up to find you gone, and it scared me. The show's director told me you quit that day. I was never able to find you. I cried myself to sleep some times when I thought of you. After awhile, I learned to accept it was nothing more than a summer fling." Her eyes began to sting.

The conversation halted for a moment. He went back to packing his bag. "I have to go. Got better things to." he said, coldly. he zipped it up and headed for the door.

"I always remembered the time we had." she said, as he opened the door. He stopped.

"Fortunately for you, I learned to forget about you a long time ago." and he left, leaving her alone. She fell to her knees and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

He found out about Clint the next day. He held his tongue and feigned happiness for their relationship. Whenever they would run into each other, she would look at him, not with her Black Widow stare or an angry one, but one of longing, hope and sadness. He did his best to distance himself from her, as he didn't want to get upset with her again. So over the months since he was unfrozen he travelled, via missions and hid in the apartment SHIELD got for him. But things soon intensified when his curiosity of why she was still alive took over him.

He snuck into the file room of SHIELD and dug extensively.

**Natasha Romanoff Last updated: June, 2012**

**DOB: November 22, 1920, Moscow (adjusted birth:November 22, 1984)**

**Affiliation: SHIELD**

**Spouse/Significant Other: Clint Barton (April 10, 1971)**

**A defect from the former USSR, Agent Romanoff (born Natalia Romanova) began her career in a negative way, as a Russian spy assigned to investigate the newly minted Captain America, Steve Rogers (July 4, 1917 - October 29, 1945). For unknown reasons, she returned no data. After that, she entered the Red Room Super Soldier Program, in which she was injected with a derivative of the serum injected into Rogers. From 1946-2008 she was the Red Room's top assassin, until SHIELD Agent Barton spared her life and brought her to SHIELD, where's she has been since.**

Steve sat back, heartbroken. She was only wanting to gather info on him. He put his face in his hands and cried.

* * *

Natasha walked through the halls of the headquarters, seeking out Agent Sitwell. She saw Steve approach her, and as hey passed, she coolly addressed him. "Captain."

"Ma'am. Or should I say Natalia Romanova?"

She stopped and turned to him. "How do you know that name?"

He faced her. "I decided to research my subordinates. Found some interesting info in regards to you."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty room. She shut the door.

"Why did you do that? How dare you not-"

"How dare me? All I was to you was a means to an end. Nothing but another mission."

She stopped and the angry look disappeared. "It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it? Because it certainly seems that way to me."

She sighed. "It was at first. To get info on the serum. But that night, at the carnival, I knew I couldn't do it."

He had turned away from her.

"Surely it said I didn't give them anything."

He shook his head. "Yes, it did."

"Then why are you mad?"

He turned back to her, she saw he had been starting to cry.

"Because I had only loved two people in my life, and it turns out only one genuinely loved me back!"

She stepped back. "Steve.."

"But you don't have to worry. Because now it means nothing to none of us." he walked towards the door, pulling out a wallet.

"You know, I found this the other day. Found pictures of us from that Fourth of July festival. Actually made me smile a little. You can have them, because I certainly don't want them." and with that he left. She leaned against the door, crying, as Steve also did the same in the other side.

* * *

**2012**

They didn't see one another in months. During the time before, Natasha threw herself into her relationship with Clint to ease the pain. One night, the two sat on the couch, talking about her final days in Russia.

"You know, when you brought me here, I left a lot of my old things behind."

"Like what? Your ideologies? Or possessions?"

"Possessions. Like my old dolls."

"Think they're still there?"

"That would be insane. For my dolls, anyway. I have them in a safety deposit box in Moscow. Everything else is still with the Red Room"

* * *

Steve led a mission that brought him to Russia. They were investigating the abandoned Red Room facilities, disguised as a building complex surrounded by houses.

"Hill, you lead your team through the building while I take the rest to scout out these houses."

"Yes, sir." Hill led the team to the building as Steve and the rest stayed behind, him signalling to the men to take different houses.

"Sir, the houses have names on them. Suppose it could be to designate where each agent lived."

"Thanks for the update. Keep alert." Steve approached the house and read the name

N. Romanova.

Of all the houses he thought to himself. He begrudgingly entered the house. It was coated in dust, with lamps and tables boasting thick cobwebs. He looked around the living room and kitchen, snapping pictures of it for evidence. He went up the stairs and opened what he believed to be the bedroom. When he opened it, he was got off guard. The room was plastered in newspaper clippings, all of which had him on them. He was unable to read them, but he could see the years varied from 1945-1989. Maybe she did harbour affection for him after he left. He stopped when he saw the stuffed raccoon teddy on the bed, what was its name? Rodney, that's it. He picked it up and saw it was very well preserved, with no stuffing or holes missing. She must have really cared for it. He put it back on the bed. He scowered the desk and saw a framed picture of him and her, during one of their performances where had kissed her on her cheek and she gave a brilliant smile. He couldn't resist but smile as well. He perhaps should mend things with her.

"Captain, we found a bomb, this place is gonna blow in 2 minutes! Get to the evac!" Hill communicated to him. He grabbed the picture and out of decision Rodney and hustled out of the house.

* * *

Natasha entered her room after returning from a recon mission in Minnesota. She blew the hair out of her face and turned on the light. When she turned, she saw Steve sitting in a leather chair, looking at her. She plastered her Black Widow face on and walked past him.

"Captain, why are you here?" she asked.

"I want to build some bridges."

"That's funny, you were the one burning them." she shot back, going into the kitchen.

"Can't deny that." he said. "I was in Russia today."

"So was millions of others."

"I've been really thinking over what I said to you some months back. I shouldn't have said those things."

She looked at him, still looking cold. "What brought this around?"

"I was taught that whoever treats women like that are bullies. And you didn't deserve that. Maybe you did care for me."

"Maybe?" she repeated. "Maybe? Steve, when I heard you had died, I felt like I died. To say that I never cared about you hurt me more than anything anyone had ever said to me. I loved you."

He nodded. "I know. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

She dropped the Black Widow face and went over to him, sitting in the adjacent chair. He leaned down and reached into a bag.

"Like I said, I was in Russia today, and while running through the mission, I find something. Rather, someone."

He pulled Rodney out of the bag. Her face lit up and she grabbed him, snuggling onto him. "I can't believe you found this little guy. You went to Red Room?"

"Yeah, it kinda blew up. But I made sure to grab him before I left. Cleaned him up a bit as everything was dusty. Jesus, you got me talking to a teddy bear."

"Teddy raccoon." she corrected. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I think that's the first time you've smiled at me in 70 years." she said.

He chuckled. He reached into the bag again and pulled out the picture. "I found this as well." she looked at it and smiled.

"Milwaukee, 1944. That's the night when we tried to go dancing. Finding out you didn't know how."

"I still don't."

"No way." she said, surprised.

"Never had the time."

"Tomorrow, we're gonna fix that. I take it you still don't know your way around."

"Got lost trying to find the building today." he admitted, embarrassed.

"Well, I guess I'm your personal tour guide. Meet me here tomorrow, 9 AM."

"Ok." he said. "I should get going."

"Alright."

He got up. "Sorry again for bring so hateful towards you."

"It's alright, Steve."

He headed for the door. "And Steve?"

He turned to her.

"I'm sorry for disappearing on you."

He slightly smiled, indicating she was forgiven. He walked out and shut the door. Natasha got up and fell on top of her bed, holding tightly onto Rodney, smiling to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 8:55 and Steve arrived outside her door. He felt a sense of déjà vu, as this was exactly the same thing he did when he went on his first date with Natasha in 1944. And like in 1944, she came out a minute after he arrived.

"Morning." he said as she lightly fluffed her hair a bit. She smiled at him.

"Good morning. Shall we go?" she asked, the nostalgia of that question rattling through Steve and producing fond memories.

"Yes, we shall." and they headed off into the city.

* * *

She brought him to Central Park first. He said that not much had changed, but it was still a nice place to go to. They wandered around there for awhile before heading to Madison Square Gardens, which Steve was taken aback by.

"They play both basketball AND hockey here?" he asked as she giggled. They toured through there before she took him to the Natural History Museum, Chinatown, and finally the UN building. They stopped there to have lunch in front of it.

"We've pretty much covered everything. Except the Statue of Liberty and the E,pier State Building, but I'd know you were lying if you told me you never been to those two."

He laughed. They ate in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"And I hope this isn't too touchy."

"What is it?"

He paused a moment. "Why did you leave that night?"

Her face became serious and he was afraid he crossed a line.

"You don't have to answer that, I was-"

"No, no. It's alright, you deserve to know why. See, since I wasn't given the Red Room the info they wanted, they sent me a letter with a simple bloody handprint on it. It was a message saying they were coming to kill me."

Steve was shocked.

"I ran because I knew they would harm you and I couldn't think of what I'd do if they did. So I ran. I ran for three days until they caught me. But rather than kill me, they injected me with their version of the serum, and so that's why I'm here now."

Steve couldn't believe it. He nodded.

"I understand now. Just to let you know, though, I would have protected you."

She smiled at him. Her phone rang. "Shoot."

"Go ahead, it's SHIELD. It must be important."

She sighed and answered. She had a brief argument with whoever was on the other line and then hung up.

"I have to do a mission in Russia. There'll be a car to meet me in 90 seconds.

"Alright." Steve said, standing up.

"I promise you, when I get back, we'll continue this." she said as the car pulled up.

"I'll see you then." Steve said, waving her off. She got in and as the car drove off, Natasha looked back to the man walking away and felt a bit sad their adventure got cut short.

* * *

The events of The Avengers. Shouldn't have to go into detail, they beat Loki and go for shawarma.

* * *

The team ate in silence, with eye intact as the only communication. Natasha looked at Clint, whom had been taken under Loki's control and nodded. She looked at Thor enthusiastically chewing on the meaty food, at Tony, the man who suggested going here barely eating, Bruce just eating, and finally at Steve, sitting with his head resting on his fist, barely staying awake.

As soon as he shut his eyes, Thor slammed the empty basket on the table, causing Steve to fall off his chair in surprise.

"This meaty substance demands a second helping. Another!" he boomed, the restaurant owner preparing another order. Steve slowly climbed back onto the chair.

"You ok?" she asked him.

"I'll live." he replied.

The group soon finished and began going their separate ways. Steve accepted a lift from Tony, and they drove off, along with Bruce.

Clint and Natasha walked towards their low key apartment.

"Listen, Natasha. All that's happened, I really want to finally move this relationship forward."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want to get a little more intimate."

"You mean sex?"

"Exactly."

She sighed. "Look, Clint, I don't know that-"

"What do you mean you don't know? We've been together for two damn years, and not once have we done it. I want to release my sexual frustrations."

"I'm just not ready."

Clint stormed off, leaving Natasha to sigh.

* * *

She and Clint avoided one another for two days until she decided to make amends. She went to their apartment.

"Clint, you here? I need to talk to you." she walked into the apartment and to their bedroom. The display she found shocked her. Clint was in bed with Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster's colleague.

"Clint, what the hell?!" she yelled, startling them greatly.

"Oh god, Nat, I-"

"Don't bother!" she yelled, running off and out of the apartment, Clint trying to catch up.

She ran to Stark Tower, where Steve, Bruce and Thor moved into after the attack. She went to the elevators and went up to Steve's floor. She knocked hard on his door, praying he was there.

"I'm coming!" he called, opening the door. "Stark, I swear if its you and you want met to-" he said as he opened the door, surprised to not find Tony, but a crying Natasha who wrapped herself around his torso.

"Nat, what's wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin up to face him.

"It's Clint! He cheated on me!" she sobbed, as Steve rubbed her back.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"He got mad because I wouldn't sleep with him, so he stormed off. I went to go try and apologize and he was in bed with Darcy!" she replied, burying her face into his chest

"Darcy? Darcy Lewis?"

He felt her head nod yes on his chest.

"I'm gonna punch him out the next time I see him." Steve said, mad someone made Natasha cry.

"Don't. It won't solve anything."

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

She sniffed. "Just- just keep doing what you're doing now."

"Ok." he said. "Alright."

He led her over to his bed where they both laid down. She kept hold of Steve while she cried. He kept running her back to soothe her.

After awhile, he spoke. "He's just an idiot. He took you for granted. Why he'd cheat on you, I'll never know."

She stopped crying and looked up at him. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"Never. I'd respect your decision and wait until you're ready. I am faithful to the ones I love."

She looked deeply into his eyes and kissed him. Surprised at first, he sank into it and allowed it to happen. She removed her shirt and ripped off his. Once they got the pants off, they climbed under the sheets and spent the night enjoying each other's company.

* * *

When morning came, Steve was awake and sat up with a sleeping Natasha's arms around him.

"Morning, beautiful." he whispered, kissing her head.

She smiled and opened her eyes, looking at him. "Morning."

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Better than I had in years." she replied.

"So what now?" he asked. "What are you going to do with Clint?"

"We're done. He's blown his chance and now I want to be with the man I truly love."

"Are you sure? You don't want to try and iron things out with Clint?"

"Steve, I love you. I loved you when we first met, I loved you when I left, I loved you when you crashed into the ice, I loved you when I dated Clint, I loved you when you were unfrozen and I love you now. You own my heart."

Steve smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Just think it over though. If you truly mean it, meet me in Central Park at 10, alright?"

"Alright, but it's pointless as ill be there anyway." she said.

* * *

She left Steve's room to return to her apartment. Clint want there, so she hurriedly pack her things, from her guns she hid in there to her personal affects and Rodney the raccoon." As she exited the apartment, Clint emerged from the elevator.

"Natasha!" he called. She turned and ran for the fire escape. Clint caught up. "Natasha please, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry about what? Banging that jailbait?! It's clear you only want sex. So get out of my way."

"Natasha, I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight, but I know now it's you I want, and I need to make that official."

He bent down on one knee and presented a box. Oh god, no she thought to herself.

"Marry me. Please. I was an idiot. A major idiot. And this is the only way I can show you that. Please."

Natasha sighed and felt herself tear up. Not with joy, but confliction and pain.

She sighed. "Yes." she whispered.

Clint smiled and kissed her deeply, her screaming at herself for not saying no.

He took her hand and pulled her back into the apartment.

* * *

Steve sat on a park bench, 10:30 now the time. He looked around in hopes she may appear.

But she was not on her way at all. She was in bed with Clint, who was going up and down on her while she lay motionless, feeling terrible at what she was doing. She lay there past midnight, while a heartbroken Steve left the park.

* * *

They announced their engagement the next day to everyone, Clint bubbling with happiness. Natasha putting on a mask of false happiness. She looked to Steve when Clint made the announcement, seeing in his eyes his golden heart shatter. He too put on a mask of false joy and went to congratulate them. Afterwards, he left.

"Dibs on best man!" Tony said, as Natasha watched Steve exit.

* * *

Hours later, she looked for him while Tony had brought Clint to get drunk. She went to his floor and found the place empty, scaring her. All the furniture and stuff was gone. She walked in and saw him packing a small bag.

"Steve." she said. He turned and gave her a slight smile.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Ive been transferred to an undisclosed location, which requires me to move there as well. It involves very secret operations, so I can't see you or anyone anymore."

Her face fell. "You're leaving? But we were just starting to build our relationship again!"

"I know, but I have no choice."

"This is about Clint, isn't it?"

"No, but I did tell you that you'd stay with him. After all, he is the one you love."

Her lip began to quiver. He pulled out his phone.

"My ride is here." he held out his hand.

"I guess this is goodbye, Natalie Rushman."

"Please don't go." she pleaded, her eyes glistening with tears.

He sighed. "I'm sorry." and with that he took back his hand and left, leaving Natasha in an all too familiar position of devastation.


	5. Chapter 5

The day after Steve left, Natasha became depressed. She was trapped in an engagement that she never wanted, and was longing for Steve to walk in and whisk her away to wherever he was, to lead a happy life. But a week past and he never appeared.

Three weeks passed and she began feeling cramps and feeling sick. Bruce examined her, informing her it may be a stomach bug. He returns however with other news.

"Natasha, you're pregnant." he tells her, her shocked and Clint absolutely delighted. She smiles to keep him happy, but inside she's freaking out. Clint leaves to spread the good news, but Natasha stays behind.

"Bruce, I need you to tell me who the father is." Bruce looked at her, confused.

"Isn't Clint the-? You slept with someone else, didn't you?"

Natasha looked guilty. Bruce backed off and complied. He ran the DNA test. They waited in silence as the machine produced its results.

"DNA shows the genetic codes of Natasha Romanoff, you, and... Steve Rogers." he looks at her. "Steve? Is this why he left?"

"No, there's much more to it."

"Would you like to tell me?" he asked.

Natasha thought for a moment before telling him everything, from the bonds tour, to leaving Steve, to reuniting in the future and then up to now. When she finished, she looked at him for his reaction.

"What do you think?"

"To me, that sounds like true love. So, why did you agree to marry Clint?"

"He put me on the spot. He was so desperate that I was sure he wouldn't be able to handle my rejection."

"He'll have to know eventually."

"I know. I need to find the right time."

"Natasha. You need to know what to do. Who do you love?"

She sobbed. "I love them both, but Steve has a tighter hold on my heart."

"Then you have to break it off with Clint."

"I know. But how?"

"Just be honest." Bruce replied.

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Bruce."

* * *

It was a week later and they were having an engagement party. She sat by Clint, watching the guests chat idly amongst themselves. Bruce cast her a look of knowing. Finally, Clint hit his spoon against a champagne glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our closest friends. We wish to thank you for coming out to celebrate our union, which we hope to make official in August. I've known Natasha I think, the longest out of anyone here, and to call her my soulmate would be an understatement."

The tension, fear and anxiety welling up inside her was become unbearable. It was much worse hearing Clint talk about her this way.

"And now, she is to be the mother of my child. Nothing, I think, could spoil this moment for me. This is-"

"Ok, stop." she interrupted. Clint turned to her confused.

"What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? I can't do this. I can't be your wife."

Everyone gasped. Clint looked shocked. "What? Why?"

She needed to think quick on her feet.

"I can't marry you knowing that you proposed simply because I caught you seeing with Miss Darcy over there."

Darcy gasped, horrified as eyes turned to her.

"I thought you-"

"I thought I was too, but Im not. I have to go." and she ran out, Clint in hot pursuit.

* * *

Natasha ran onto the balcony. She put her hands on the stone railing and looked down at the moving traffic. Clint came hustling in, shutting the door.

"Something tells me there's much more to this than I think."

She turned to him. "Clint, I owe you my life for saving me from the Red Room, but I can't marry you."

"Why though?"

"This baby, it's not your's."

Clint was shocked. "Who is it?"

She didn't answer. He licked his lips. "It's Rogers, isn't it?"

She slowly nodded yes. Clint threw his hands into the air.

"Why him? Why?"

"Because he captured my heart first. 70 years ago."

Clint stood dumbfounded. "What?"

She breathed in deeply and exhaled sharply. "My birth year of 1984 is adjusted. Only Fury knew my true DOB."

"When is it?"

"November 22, 1920."

"1920? That would make you-"

"92 years old." she finished.

"Alright, you have me so far, how does this apply to Rogers?"

"I was tasked with tapping information out of him for Red Room. It started off like any other mission, I signed on as a dancer for his war bonds show, I attracted his attention by deliberately tripping one of the dancers so she and others would fall and he'd come to my aid. Them I'd lure him with a date and interrogate him via manipulative flirting. But, the time we had on our first date, he was so caring and warm, he won me over. And as the tour progressed, so did my love for him. I soon told the Red Room they wouldn't receive any information, and they marked me for death. I left him when we got to LA so they wouldn't hurt him to get to me. So I returned to Russia, the Red Room gave me their variant of the super soldier serum and I became who I am today. Cue to last year, when me and you are walking through the city, and we see Steve burst through the doors of headquarters, it was like he was bursting back into my life. I tried hard to make amends, but for awhile he shunned me. Until he finally accepted me back, and we grew close, not romantically at first, but soon, seeing you with Darcy, it drove me to seek comfort with him. And he gave me that. We slept together that night, and the next morning I told him my heart was his and I was going to leave you. But then you proposed, and you looked so desperate that I couldn't say no. It hurt him to the poi t that he left. Now, here I am, wishing to god I knew where he was, because, Clint, he is my one and only love. And I don't want to lose him again."

Clint took this all in. "That there sounds like true love."

"You must hate me."

"Not at all. I can't win against true love. I'm upset the baby isn't mine, but he or she will have an incredible dad."

She smiled.

"Now go find him. Or else." he jokingly said. She ran off the balcony and over to SHIELD, where she knew of someone who could help her.

* * *

Clint returned to the ballroom, where everybody still remained.

"So, what's the verdict?" Tony asked.

"We, uh, we decided to go our separate ways."

"Like Journey?"

"No, not like Journey. Wedding's off."

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"There was someone else." Clint replied, a small smile on his face.

* * *

She arrived on the Helicarrier a few hours later, clad in her SHIELD catsuit. Looking around the entire flying base, she opened a door and finally found who she was looking for.

"Miss Romanoff, why are you-"

"Tell me where he is. Coulson."

Phil Coulson knew straight away who she meant.

"I can't give you that information, Natasha."

"You can and you will. Unless you'd like to die twice."

Coulson thought for a moment. "That wouldn't look very good."

"No, it wouldn't."

Coulson sighed and went to a large computer with an electronic map.

"SHIELD operative Coulson, code 24601, requesting location of Captain Steve Rogers."

The map began zooming in as it chipped away a firm location. Finally, it stopped.

"He's in the Bahamas somewhere." Coulson observed.

"Thank you, Phil." she said, turning on her heel.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

"No. I have my own."

"Ok. Oh, and Natasha?"

She turned to face him.

"Congratulations on the baby."

* * *

She navigated the plane to Mexico first, then rented a boat and sailed to the island on which Steve was. She saw when it came into view that it was a large island with a very dense jungle.

The boat docked and she got off, grabbing her duffel bag as she did. The boat sailed away as she began sailing away. If the map was incorrect, and Steve wasn't here, she'd be in for a long wait to get off the island.

"Steve!" she called, walking along the sand, which gave an odd metallic clank sometimes, as she continued calling Steve's name. She began walking into the thick jungle, when she began to feel light headed. This intensified as she went deeper in.

"Steve! Ste-" she said before collapsing. While unconscious, a figure emerged from a door in a tree and tended to her, before picking her up and bringing back with it.

* * *

She awoke to find herself in a bed. Was it all a dream, her going to find Steve? she thought to herself as she sat up. Her fear was immediately squashed when she saw Steve asleep in a chair next to the bed. As she moved, it woke him up. She smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi." he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Rested. Were you the one who found me?"

"Yes. I'm the only one on this island. Well, was, anyway. How did you find me, anyway?"

"Coulson."

He lightly chuckled. "I should have known."

"I looked all over this island for a house, but never found one."

"That's because it's underground."

"What?"

"This whole island is the house. Fury wanted me to come live in it for a year to see if it was a suitable base of operation."

"I see."

They were silent for a moment. "Why did you come find me?" he asked.

Natasha swallowed a little. "Mainly because I missed you. And I thought you should know.., I'm pregnant."

Steve looked surprised for a minute before becoming solemn and looking down at the ground.

"You tell the father yet?" he asked, clearly indicating Clint.

She smiled again. "I'm telling him right now."

Steve's head shot up and looked at her, wide eyed.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Steve, 70 years ago I met a man I never expected to love. But the moment I met him, he stole my heart and kept it ever since. I love Clint, but he's not you. I love you, Steve."

Tears fell down both their faces as their smiles got bigger and they embraced. He sat on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "I love you, Nat." he whispered to her, kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

After awhile, they stood, with him taking her outside onto the beach.

"So, do you think Clint will be alright?"

"He's a big boy. He was fine when I left."

They walked down the beach a little furthur.

"You know what I realized?" he said.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That day you showed me around the city, before you went to Russia and everything that happened with Loki, we never got around to me learning how to dance"

She nodded. "That's right. We didn't"

He shrugged. "C'est la vie."

"Well, now's a good a time as any." she said, turning to him.

"Alright." he took her hand into his and put one arm around her waist. They began to sway back and forth. "Isn't there normally music to go along with this?"

"It's optional. I really like the silence right now." she said, smiling and resting her head on his chest. It took 70 years, but finally, two soulmates have reunited.

_fin_


	6. Epilogue

**6 years later**

A young boy ran about the apartment in New York City he lived in, in search of his parents. He entered the living room and found them, kissing on the couch.

"Eww." he said, Steve and Natasha immediately breaking off and chuckling.

"Need something, James?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I'm curious."

"About what?"

"Can you tell me how you and mom met?"

Steve looked at Natasha, who looked surprised their son wanted to know.

"I suppose we can tell you, right Steve?"

Steve shrugged. "Sure, why not? Come sit on my lap."

Natasha complied. He raised an eyebrow. "I meant James."

"He'll have to share now, though." she said, smirking. He smiled at her. James sat next to his dad.

"Alright, then. It all began in 1944.."


	7. Alternate Ending

**Due to the semi-backlash to the last two chapters, I have provided an alternate ending.**

She left Steve's room to return to her apartment. Clint wasn't there, so she hurriedly pack her things, from her guns she hid in there to her personal affects and Rodney the raccoon." As she exited the apartment, Clint emerged from the elevator.

"Natasha!" he called. She turned and ran for the fire escape. Clint caught up. "Natasha please, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry about what? Banging that jailbait?! It's clear you only want sex. So get out of my way."

"Natasha, I'm so, so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight, but I know now it's you I want, and I need to make that official."

He bent down on one knee and presented a box. Oh god, no she thought to herself.

"Marry me. Please. I was an idiot. A major idiot. And this is the only way I can show you that. Please."

Natasha looked at him. She thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Clint, but you betrayed me. Over time, I may come to forgive you, but you have lost my love. Goodbye."

And she turned around and headed for the elevators, leaving Clint to punch the wall.

* * *

Steve waited in Central Park like they planned. Looking around, he caught out of the corner of his eye a red headed woman walking towards him. He smiled.

"I told you I'd come." Natasha said as they came face to face.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She nodded. "I left you behind once, and I hated myself for it. I want you Steve, and if you let me, I want to stay with you."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I would love nothing more."

She beamed and they locked lips.

"I think we should leave town for a bit. Let things cool down with Clint." she said against his lips.

"I always wanted to go back to Chicago. Always loved their jazz scene."

"Let's go, then." she said. He once again took her hand and led her to his motorcycle. He handed her a helmet and she strapped it on before saddling behind Steve and wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you." she whispered against his back. He smiled.

"I love you too. Natty." and with that he started the bike up, easing into the thick Manhattan traffic.

* * *

**Natasha Romanoff Last updated: June, 2015**

**DOB: November 22, 1920, Moscow (adjusted birth:November 22, 1984)**

**Affiliation: SHIELD**

**Spouse/Significant Other: Steve Rogers (July 4, 1917)**

**A defect from the former USSR, Agent Romanoff (born Natalia Romanova) began her career in a negative way, as a Russian spy assigned to investigate the newly minted Captain America, Steve Rogers (July 4, 1917). For unknown reasons, she returned no data. After that, she entered the Red Room Super Soldier Program, in which she was injected with a derivative of the serum injected into Rogers. From 1946-2008 she was the Red Room's top assassin, until SHIELD Agent Barton spared her life and brought her to SHIELD, where's she has been since. In December 2012, she married Captain Rogers and is currently on pregnancy leave with their second child.**


End file.
